Face Down
by N.E.Ladette
Summary: Fairly quick songfic, face down by red jumpsuit apparatus. rated M for reference to violence...la de da.. bad summary i know. but please R


**Okay first shot at a oneshot, actually first shot at a song fic and also a first Code Lyoko fic…so wish me luck eh.? Well enjoy if you can…**

**Disclaimer:** Okay so I don't own Code Lyoko, or for that matter Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…good song. C:

* * *

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my head  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

He hated it, all of it. He was so confused; he didn't even know where to begin. He saw her, every day. And every day he saw her old self disappear a little more. He wasn't certain of what he hated most, was it the fact that he couldn't help her? That he knew what was happening and seemed to be the only one who saw it. Was it because somehow he felt that if he hadn't been so childishly preoccupied with his feelings and what to do with them, he wouldn't have been avoiding her and then perhaps he could have foreseen the upcoming events and further more, prevented them.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

He saw her unshed tears, the masked face she was now forced to wear on a daily basis, physically and emotionally, the reason behind her more then anti-social behaviour. He had become so frustrated, in way over his head. His grades had started to slip and his attention span was plummeting. His thoughts now only dwelled upon the situation that caused him so much despair. Upon the girl and man who was supposed to live for her wellbeing and happiness. He suddenly decided it would all stop.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around  
do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground_

She arrived the next day at school as normal, or at least as normal as the past few months had been. She kept her head down as she walked past him. She didn't sit with her friends anymore, or anyone for that matter. She knew that he knew about how her dad had been hitting her and the look he gave her each time she passed him made her nervous.

_Well I'll tell you my friend  
One day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found_

"Hey Yumi, stop for a sec I need to talk to you", he tried desperately to keep up with her quickened pace.

"I don't wanna talk Ulrich, there isn't anything to say. Go to class or something.", she replied uneasily, before turning a sharp corner into a deserted corridor. He matched her speed and cut her off, grabbing her by the wrist to make her face him.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world bear a consequence_

"Don't you get it Yumi? This isn't just affecting you…right from the start it was hurting everyone close to you and everyone who cares about you", the frustration in his voice now clearly shown.

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

Yumi dropped her head, pulled her wrist from his now loose grasp and slumped her shoulders.

"I know that. But you and I both know that there isn't anything we can do", her tone was low and soft as a tear silently made its way down her recently bruised cheek.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Hear my lecture_

His facial expression softened, as he carefully brushed away her tears.

"There's always something you can do. We'll go to the police, it isn't as if we are lacking any proof", he said the last part with a bit more harshness then he intended.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground_

"I don't want to", she chocked out, shaking her head lightly "if he finds out that I told someone he'll just hurt me more…I'm scared."

"Hey…" he hushed her, "I won't ever let him hurt you again. I promise."

_Well I'll tell you my friend  
One day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found_

She pulled herself together. For this, she was going to need to be strong. They were waiting on uncomfortable plastic chairs in the police station, her hand gripped in his. She felt that if he weren't there with her, she would have crumbled down ten minutes ago.

_Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I finally had enough_

"Miss Ishiyama, I understand that this won't be easy so please take your time. I going to need to ask you a few questions about the accusation you have made against your father…"

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

It was all a blur to both of them as they watched from the safety of a police car. Yumi could hear perfectly well usually, but for now no sound seemed to be able to register except the constant pounding of her heart. Her hand was once again in the grip of the boy beside her, it now seemed odd not to be holding his hand all of the time. Such a small gesture, yet it was because of the person giving the 'gesture' that it became a sort of calming method.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground_

As the agents bust down the door and began to search the house, Yumi felt her stomach lurch. Anticipation and fear was clearly etched on her face. Time had stopped momentarily for both teens. Her breath caught in her throat as they brought out her father in hand cuffs, and it wasn't until he was pushed into the back of a another car did she finally breathe again. Ulrich noticed her change in behaviour and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Yumi looked down at their intertwined hands and gave a small and brief smile, but that was enough for him.

_Well I'll tell you my friend  
One day this worlds going to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found_

Their eyes locked. Their faces inched closer, but suddenly Ulrich pulled back. Yumi looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want to push you, only when you're ready", he reassured her. She smiled at him before pulling him into her lips.

"I'm ready, trust me. I need something good to happen today", she replied.

"Huh, so arresting your dad isn't good enough. Geeze, you're hard to please", he said playfully.

"You know what I mean", she said impatiently before smiling and pulling him back in for another kiss.

_Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt_

It had now been a while since Yumi cried real tears of pain. After the arrest there was of course the court trial and even though she had to relive very agonizing memories, she knew that once it was al over she would never have to think back on it again. There was no reason to do so. After just under eight months of torture, Yumi had found a place of security, of love and happiness. Of all the things that her father should have brought her but didn't. And she found it all in the boy who she loved.

_She said I finally had enough._

* * *

**Wooow…it's okay I know its shit, I just kinda felt the need to write it, I dunno why. Mmk so I guess go ahead, R&R please! Cos for some reason this took me three tries to get it up and posted properly.lol. also I realize it is probably OOC and the the end part when they kiss is a bit too light compared to the mood that they're supposed to be in .. but please just deal with it or lemme know in a review! C:  
**


End file.
